Sages Bind
by The Sage Brothers
Summary: The Naruto Verse was plagued by war. A Goddess stopped the war by subjugating the people. Two brothers rescued the people from their subjugation and paved the way that eventually led to peace. Now to another world facing oppression and subjugation, perhaps even worse than their own world, these two have been sent. Can they bring peace, or will they be forced to give up in vain.


**Author's Note**

Hello Everybody, This is my first attempt at a fanfiction as well as a crossover. I was helped by my cousin who is also a fanfiction author.

Now this story popped up into a mind while watching Akame ga Kill, especially Esdeath, who goes on about how might makes right. It got me wondering what would happen if two Godlike beings, who could literally destroy the world on their own appeared. Would they be swept into the belief present in the Akame ga Kill universe, or perhaps they would be able to show the people of the Akame ga Kill universe that peace could be achieved through would the Teigu react with Chakra? Would they be mutually exclusive, or could they complement each finally, I love the idea of Overpowered Characters literally toying with their opponents when they could destroy them in an instant. Umm... Alucard anyone?I've tried to build a setting with these ideas in mind. I hope that what I present to you would be realistic, if, however, something appears to be too unrealistic or erroneous please don't forget to mention it to me.

I've only watched the anime, so kindly forgive me if something is erroneously added.

Now on to the story. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review, also I'm taking a feather out of my bro's book here and putting the main pairings up for Poll. Please don't forget to poll.

 **Prologue**

In a forest a short distance away from the Capitol City of the empire, two men slowly opened their eyes. The taller of the men had long white hair and a pale complexion. The other man, though shorter by about an inch had spiky red hair and also had the same pale complexion.

They slowly took in their surroundings.

"Are you sure about this brother? Using your karma for this." The white haired man asked.

"Yes Hamura, this world is as corrupt as our world before mother ceased all warfare by subjugating the people. Although the evil in this case is not war, as it was in our world, it is not any less severe. The evil that plagues this world is oppression of the weak and poor by the rich. I can't let it go if I could do something to stop it." The other man said.

"But to give up your karma for this, you've almost doomed yourself to hell when you die. To give up your karma is to give up your right as a human and to enter paradise." Hamura nearly shouted at his brother.

The other man gave a tired sigh at this.

"Hamura, I know that you are upset that I gave away my karma and hence my humanity in exchange for this rebirth, a life in this new world, but could you in good conscience witness the happenings in this world and do nothing if you have the power to stop it."

"But... Hagoromo... You"

Hamura was interrupted by his brother

"Relax Hamura, what's done is done." Hagoromo said softly but then smirked a little.

"But, " he elongated the word "I remember you doing the same a little later. Why did you do that?"

Hamura blushed a bit before mumbling something.

"What was that again? I didn't hear you clearly" Hagoromo said

"If you came here all alone, you would jumble everything up. Despite all of your power, you are still a child." Hamura said. On seeing Hagoromo's pointed look he added, "I didn't want to be without you, okay. For nearly thousand years we both transmigrated and when we finally rest in peace together, you have to go and do this. Honestly" Hamura sighed in frustration.

Hagoromo smiled at his brother's words. He knew that his little brother despite his maturity (though he wouldn't admit that to his face) loved him like an elder brother and the two siblings were near inseparable, but circumstances forced them to stay apart, even long after their deaths.

"Could you check the direction of the Capitol?" Hagoromo asked Hamura

Hamura activated his Byakugan and veins bulged out beneath his eyes. After a couple of seconds he deactivated the Byakugan.

"That Way, " he said, pointing in the direction of the city.

"Then let's head there as soon as possible. I want to see this world with my own two eyes and judge for myself if peace can be attained in this world through understanding, or do we need to resort to subjugation like mother."

Both of them pushed off from the ground and ran towards the city. Though, to say they ran could be misleading as they were barely remaining in the subsonic range.

"Brother, there is a dragon attacking a caravan to the east." Hamura said.

With a slight nod Hagoromo changed directions and headed towards the dragon, with Hamura just behind him. As they approached the road, both of them slowed down and stood behind the trees, watching a young boy stand after slaying the dragon.

Hagoromo gave a sigh before turning to his brother

"Shall we continue?"

Hamura flashed his Byakugan before turning to his brother, there is a little Dragon hatchling a little distance in that direction." Hamura said pointing.

"Poor thing, that dragon killed just now might have been its mother. This is the hardest truth of life. The dragon threatened the humans to feed its child. Was it so wrong? Maybe it is, maybe not. The boy killed the Dragon to save the humans. Was he right about that? Maybe so, maybe not. Because of his actions the hatchling has no one to feed it, and would probably die without its parent around to care for it." Hagoromo said heading In the direction Hamura pointed.

Hamura said nothing. Both Hagoromo and Hamura reached the nest of the Dragon. The saw a Brown Dragon slightly smaller than three feet (about 1m). Hagoromo slowly walked towards the dragon.

"Brother, you can't be serious" Hamura said understanding his brother's plan.

"Why not Hamura, this little fellow has not harmed anyone, why should he suffer for something out of his control." Hagoromo looked behind at his brother.

The Dragon Hatchling saw this and attacked Hagoromo while he was turned.

"Brother, look out." Hamura said, drawing his blade. Hagoromo, however, was calm and absorbing a bit of natural energy into himself held on to the hatchling transferring the energy along with a little of his calming yang chakra. Soon the hatchling had calmed down and looked at Hagoromo with its amber eyes.

"See, harmless as an infant." Hagoromo told his brother.

"It is an infant." Hamura mumbled under his breath.

Banbutsu Sōzō

Hagoromo created a large piece of meat and gave it to the hatchling. With a cry of happiness the hatchling tore into the piece of meat and began to devour it. Hagoromo pet the hatchling on its head causing it to... Purr?

"I'm naming you Uchiha, my little fire-breather." Hagoromo told the dragon lovingly

Hamura's eyes widened at his brother's words.

"Brother, you can't be serious. We cannot take him with us. We would need a pretty large area to house him and take care of him, and right now we don't even have a place for us to stay at." Hamura told trying to stop his brother's idea. He knew that once his brother gets some idea into his head, then it was very difficult to dissuade it.

"Hamura, this little one will die here before long if we leave him here, and besides, you have that portable dimension seal with you. You could keep him there until we find a good place to raise Uchiha."

"But-"

"Hamura please" Hagoromo gave him a bastardized version of the puppy eyes to Hamura. Hamura relented to his brother's wishes after a minute.

He quickly drew the seal on his forearm before sealing the dragon within it. While Hamura was doing this Hagoromo silently cheered behind him.

"Okay, all done" Hamura turned to his brother who quickly composed himself and gave a short nod before both of them disappeared from view as they ran towards the city. In a couple of minutes they entered the city through the gates without anyone seeing them.

 **Author's Note** Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to share your comment and poll.

Until Next time,See youPhir Milte HaiJa nenos Vemos


End file.
